LOTM: String Theory - Origin of The Puppetmaster/Transcript
(A dark void is seen as the mask of The Puppetmaster floats through it. A voice then begins narrating) Rin: Here, at the end of things...I still hear it's call. (The scene shows two people, Hector Shinzuri and Rin Jalori entering an old converted Shadow Temple in the forests of Japan) Rin: The rumors of it's power were great. The ability to heal any aliment of it's wearer, well it sounded to good to be true for Hector. He'd been looking for a cure for his Leukemia for days. He never wanted our treasure hunting days to end. (Rin is seen in the present alone in his house as he reflects on the fateful day) Rin: When I found it, I could feel the dark power flowing within it, clearly not of this world. I thought he'd be strong enough to resist... (Thunder rings out as the scene cuts to black Rin: But now, that...thing has it. (The two are seen walking around the temple in silence as they walk down the hall. They then come across a hole in the ground that Rin jumps down to check it for Hector. When he lands, he looks around to find a room lit with torches as he notices a small lectern which he walks up to.) Rin: What is this? (Rin sees a mask of Japanese origin sitting atop the lectern. He picks it up and smiles) Rin: Hector! Jump down I found it! Hector: Coming! (Rin turns to the mask as he loses his smile. Numerous whispering voices fill Rin's head, overwhelming him before he passes out. Hector then jumps down and finds Rin as he wakes up and starts reaching for the mask before passing out again, Hector then walks over to the mask and picks it up, dusting it off. He stares at it for a bit before the painted lines begin to glow purple, causing Hector to obtain a scared expression as he stares at it. Rin slowly awakens before becoming shocked as he sees tendrils emerge from the mask that Hector cannot see) Rin: No...No. Hector... (Hector begins shaking as his hand twitches, trying to form a fist. He then slowly begins inching the mask toward his face before he puts it on, silence filling the room when he does. He removes his hand from the mask and looks at his hand, curling it into a fist and causing all of the torches to go out. Hector stands in the dark before he begins to breath heavily. He then screams in pain as the mask's power begins to fill his mind, causing him to try and desperately remove it before he becomes dazed as he falls to his hands. He twitches and moans before suddenly jolting up and looking into the sky screaming as his eyes change to a glowing purple. It then cuts to black) Rin: We should've heeded the Ancient's warning. (Rin begins to laugh) Rin: Nothing...can withstand...It's power! (Rin laughs as Hector appears on screen sat in a chair, now fully becoming The Puppetmaster as he stares straight ahead) LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Transcripts Category:Prequels